ultra_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gipsy Danger vs Godzilla/@comment-24632732-20140820175658
okay you guys dont know bull crap about godzilla here are some facts about him 1 - hes beam is made of pure radiation and is not made of fire 2- godzilla has incredible regeneration able to heal from his heart (see gmk) 3- strength- godzilla has amazing strength able to lift his arch rivel king ghidorah who weighs dont know 20,000 tons while gipsy is 1,980 tons so godzilla could easily pick gipsy up and throw him like a doll 4- he can feed off of radiation since gipsy is a walking radioactive reactor Godzilla will be feeding on his radiation the entire fight and his lil beam of his wont do bull because he feeds on radiation 5- the godzilla we will be using is godzilla 2004 or godzilla 2014 i am going with a mix of the two 6- abilites: okay you guys dont know crap about his powers lets list gipsy gipsy -chan sword,plasma gun,strength,radiactive core :now lets list the kings Godzilla-atomic breath,nuclear pulse, magnetic powers (yes it happnd), tremendous duribilty , cna regenerate, Physical abillites ,can swim underwater and breath underwater ,intelligence now those are some i can list 7-how the battle will play out - already have it Godzilla comes out of the ocean and goes to destroy a city . gipsy goes to the city and prepares to fight Godzilla and godzilla is now feeding of the the nuclear energy gipsy is emiting . Godzilla shoots his atomic breath at gipsy and hits gipsy . Gipsy starts taking damage and runs at godzilla with his chainswords out and he slashes at Godzilla. godzilla roares in pain but heals quickly . gipsy sees this and now goes hand to hand combat with godzilla. godzilla makes the first blow and claws at gipsys chest and then tail wips him sending gipsy to the ground. gipsy gets up and punches godzilla in the face with . gipsy then grabs godzilla and tries to do what he did to slattern but Godzilla does a nuclear pulse damaging gispy even more . Godzilla then picks gipsy up and throws him across the land scape. gipsy now is severly damaged and fire up there plasma gun . Godzilla charges in roaring and gipsy fires his plasma gun charging and firing it but only does minner damage to the king. Godzilla decides to end this and grabs one of gipsys arms with his powerful jaws and rips it off . Godzilla then charges his finisher The spiral beam . Godzilla fires it at gipsy causeing a ton of damage and destroying his chest up . gipsy now has only one thing to do and explode he does that and the exploshine engulves him and big g the smoke clears to see godzilla standing proud and absorbed the radiation to make him even stroneger 8- how did godzilla win this fight- will guess what godzilla was feeding off of gipsy the hole damn time not only making him stroneger but powerful too and when gipsy blowed up Godzilla absorbed the radiation making him stronger so the winner is the king of the monsters godzilla